The Human Faunus
by AsBsCs
Summary: He... was an anomaly. Sometimes a human, sometimes a faunus. A mystery. But there was one thing Ozpin was sure of: He would bring about a great change to the world of Remnant.
1. Start of an Adventure

**Soo... This is my first story and I'm not quite confident in my writing skills. So I hope for you to help me improve by giving me criticisms. Thank You Very Much! This is The Human Faunus.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and RWBY. They belong to their respective owners.**

"*******" - Speech

'*******' - Thoughts

xxx The Human Faunus xxx

The world of Remnant is a very cruel and unforgiving place filled with dangerous monsters called Grimm. The Grimm only live to destroy man and his creations. And because of this adversary, man found ways to combat these monstrous beasts. They used dust to fight against the Grimm and, having held off the beasts, man built kingdoms and in these kingdoms Hunter Academies were built to train teens into full-fledged hunters who would one day fight against the Grimm for humanity.

One such kingdom is the kingdom of Vale. With it's natural defenses such as the sea on the west and the mountain range on the right, it makes Vale a relatively safe haven in the world of Remnant. This kingdom boasts its trade and commerce, with it being the center of trade in Remnant, and its Hunter Academy, Beacon. Beacon has produced lots of fine huntsmen and huntresses that has continued to serve humanity. And it is here where our story takes place.

* * *

"Oh! I can't believe that my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

A resting man woke up with that declaration. Looking around for the source of the disturbance of his peace and quiet, the guy saw a beautiful curvaceous hot blonde hugging the life out of a notably young girl, who looked like she was dying of gas deprivation.

'Now, THAT I have to tap.' He inwardly mused. 'Though isn't her sister a little too young for Beacon Kurama?'

 **'And** **isn't she a little too young for you to tap? Don't tell me you're a pedophile?! I refuse to have a pedophile as my partner! I never knew you became just like that snake bastard. Sicko.'** A deep male voice rang in his head.

Eyes widening in surprise, Naruto quickly replied, 'You know I meant the blonde, you furball! Don't compare me to that bastard! I'm nothing like him.'

 **'Yes, you're absolutely right** **. You're nothing like him. He likes young little boys and you like young little girls. And to answer your question, yes. Yes she is.'**

Groaning in annoyance, Naruto just sighed, 'Kurama... you're a bastard. You know that?'

 **'Let me have my fun brat. You know you haven't let me out for a while now since I've woken up after _that_.'**

'Alright alright. Just wait a little, I'll let you out after initiation. Though I do wonder how she managed to get in years earlier.'

Getting no reply from Kurama, the boy simply shrugged and slowly approached the pair of sisters, specifically the blonde who was still hugging the life out of her sister.

"Won't your sister die from your hugging?" He called out.

* * *

Yang looked to the direction of the voice and immediately blushed. How could she not blush when she saw someone that probably came from her dreams. And she's not talking about the innocent and happy dreams but, rather, the more risqué and enticing dreams of hers that comes every now and then. Or in other words, frequently.

He was tall and lean and his body was obviously filled out with muscles. Not the muscles you get from going to the gym but muscles that were made for fighting. Her kind of muscles. His eyes, oh god his eyes, were an incredible shade of blue that reminded her of the swirling tides of the ocean. Just drawing her deeper into his gaze. His cheeks were marked with three pairs of whiskers on each side and they were very symmetrical. Too even to be natural yet it went quite well with his face. It gave him a foxy look . His spiky blond hair framed his face making his eyes stand out even further. Yet in the depths of the golden sea that was his hair, she saw a tint of orange that disappeared immediately.

Disregarding it as figments of her imagination, she moved on to his clothes. He was wearing a black jacket with orange sleeves that looked like flames and the bottom part of the jacket was similar to the design on the sleeves and it was left open, showing off a form-fitting plain black shirt with an orange swirl emblazoned on the center. He was wearing black, fingerless gloves that had a metal bracelet on both wrists. He was clothed in a pair of black pants. On his left thigh was a pouch and he had a scroll, the paper scroll, tied to his right thigh. It was finished off with a pair of black leather boots that seemed very hard at the sole. As if that part of the shoe was made of metal. Then, on his back was a bushy golden fox tail wagging around. There was one thing for sure that she noticed, he was older than her.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." The deep voice from before returned.

"Wha- uhh. I wasn't staring!" Yang squeaked out, inadvertently releasing Ruby from her grasp.

"I didn't say you were staring. You just admitted it yourself." The fox faunus replied, obviously amused by her reaction making Yang mentally shutdown at being tricked.

Ruby, having been freed from her sister's clutches, finished taking deep breaths and turned towards the teen.

"My name's Ruby Rose! And that's my sister, Yang Xiao Long. What's yours?" Ruby asked, voice filled with curiosity. Anyone who could make Yang react like that was worth keeping around. Even if it's just to stop Yang from always annoying her. That, and he did save her from dying due to hugging.

Giving them his signature foxlike grin, he replied "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto at your service!"

"So Naruto..." Ruby trailed off, gaining a dreamy expression.

"Yes, Ruby?" Naruto implored.

Ruby got _very_ close to him, knelt down in a prayer position, clasped his hands with both her hands and asked, "What'syourweapon?Whereisit?CanIseeit?Pleasepleaseplease?"

"Say what now?" Taking a step back, Naruto was promptly saved by Yang.

Yang, having recovered from her embarrassing moment, came and pinched Ruby's cheek, "Knock it off Ruby. You're gonna scare him off."

"Your name's Yang, right?" Naruto wanted to be make sure that he got the name of the girl correctly, so double-checking her name and checking her out at the same time was completely okay... right?

Yang was a complete bombshell. With a pale complexion paired with messy long golden hair, she was sure to draw attention to herself. And when she's got your attention, she's gonna keep it with her unique and stunning lilac-colored eyes. Then, your eyes would wander down towards her yellow crop-top which _emphasizes_ her incredibly large bust. Her bottom was covered with a black shorts with pleated skirt at the back covering her, presumably, shapely rear.

'Damn. She's hot. And those breasts! Those are on par with Tsunade Baa-chan's and she hasn't even finished developing!' Let it not be known that Naruto was not corrupted by the incredibly perverted Toad Sage.

 **'Kit. That's it. She's a keeper. Let me out NOW!'** Kurama suddenly shouted in his mind.

"Hell no! You perverted dumb fox! I won't let you out! I'm sure that when I do, you're just gonna jump up to her and make her hug you! I'm not gonna let you feel those... those incredible mounds!' Naruto shouted back, thoughts filled with annoyance.

 **'God dammit Kit! If that's what you want then don't expect me to help you!'** Kurama roared.

'What the hell Kurama! You'd abandon your partner for a pair of breasts?!' Betrayed, Naruto shouted back in his thoughts.

Seeing that the kit wouldn't let up, Kurama relented. **'No duh! Now, if you won't let me out then you better not act like an idiot Kit. Go and impress her dumbass!'**

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." An amused voice disrupted their mental argument.

"Wha-? Uhh..." Came his intelligent response.

 **'Great. Now you lost us our chance you idiot!'**

'I can still do this Kurama, just wait and watch the master in action.'

"You alright Naruto? Fox got your tongue?" Yang smirked. Seeing him spluttering lessened her embarrassment substantially and made her confident to talk to her fellow blond.

"Never been better! I was just left speechless by your beauty. I wasn't prepared to meet any beautiful ladies today ya' know?" Naruto gave her one of his trademark foxy grins.

"Well, aren't you charming? But you gotta do better than that to get me lover boy." Yang replied, leaning closer to Naruto while trailing a finger on his chest and then pushed him away.

Feeling that he was challenged, and Uzumaki Naruto never backs down from a challenge, he challenged her, "Wanna bet on it?"

Yang, seeing the challenge, accepted immediately, "Alright! What's your terms Whiskers?"

They were interrupted though when a hologram of a blonde woman with green eyes appeared and welcomed them to Beacon.

" _Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"_

Confused by her sudden appearance, Yang glanced to Ruby and asked, "Who's that?"

" _My name is Glynda Goodwitch._ "

Embarrassed, Yang merely let out an "Oh."

" _You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world_ " The hologram then disappeared as sudden as it appeared.

Ruby looked out and saw the breathtaking view of the town from above, "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home now little sis." Yang looked together with Ruby with her arm wrapped on Ruby's shoulder.

 **Blegh**. The sound of someone puking disturbed their moment.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang shrugged.

Naruto, feeling out of place with that sister bonding moment, noticed something green on Yang's shoe. Something that looked like puke. Looking up, he also saw green on her hair. How it got there he didn't know. Gently nudging Yang on the arm, he told her, "Hey Yang. Uhm. You got puke on your shoe."

Horrified, Yang immediately went to Ruby with a clear goal in mind. Ruby, sensing the incoming danger and still being in Yang's grasp, immediately saw what Naruto didn't tell Yang. With a method of escape quickly planned, she immediately told her, "Yang! You got puke on your hair!" Her reaction was immediate. Yang turned white and froze. "What did you say Ruby?!"

"I said you got puke on your hair. But it's totally not my fault. The vomit boy's the reason you got puke on your hair, not me!" Having shifted the target of Yang's anger to the poor poor boy, Ruby felt bad. 'I shouldn't feel bad. I mean it's well justified... right?' Feeling wind hit her face... wait, wind? Yang was already gone.

Looking towards the vomit boy, she saw her sister already there and was on the process of completely beating up the poor boy.

"Damn. Your sister is brutal. Would hate to be that guy right now." Naruto spoke up beside her, he too was watching the beating being given out.

"She's extremely protective of her hair that's why." Ruby reasoned, eyes still fixated on the beating.

"I can see why. Her hair is quite beautiful and looks very well taken care of." Naruto admired.

 _"We have arrived at Beacon. Please see yourself out and proceed to the auditorium for Introduction to Beacon._ " A voice rang out through the airship.

"Well then Ruby, we've arrived. Can you stop your sister from beating on the guy? I feel sorry for him already. I'll go on ahead."

"Are you serious Naruto?! You're making me get her? You're leaving me to die!" Ruby exclaimed, flailing her arms around.

"Ruby. She's your sister, what do you have to be afraid of?" Naruto chuckled at her childish reaction.

"My death, obviously! Alright. Fine, I'll do it." Relenting, Ruby then tentatively approached her sister to get her to stop beating up the boy.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked out towards Beacon, looking for a place to hide in. He had just gotten outside of the constricting airship where he met Ruby and Yang. The cute and nervous younger sister and the outgoing and extroverted older sister was a very cheerful pair. He would love to be around them more, but his duties as Kurama's partner take priority.

' **Kit... Those two...** ' Kurama's uneasy voice filled his thoughts.

'Yeah, I know Kurama. They're gonna be important to this world's future. I'm sure of it.' Naruto replied, already knowing what he was gonna say. He could feel something about them that just told him that they'd be instrumental to this world's future.

' **So remind me again why we're here Kit. Why we're here in this world that seems relatively peaceful?** '

'The Old Man Sage sent us here for a reason. I'm sure there's something going on around here: like the White Fang for example. And I'll make sure to finish the mission given to us by the old man, even if it kills me in the process, Dattebayo!'

' **On another note, go to the bushes now!** ' Immediately understanding what Kurama wanted Naruto looked around for the aforementioned bushes. When he spotted one, he swiftly went to it and disappeared.

A few seconds later, the bush rustled and a golden fox with black markings excitedly shot out with a yip. Naruto then appeared right after it, although with a big difference. He didn't have a tail anymore and his whisker marks were less prominent.

When they came to this world, Naruto gained animal parts, specifically fox appendages. Through trial and error, they discovered that Kurama could come out of Naruto's body and Naruto's fox appendages would disappear. However it would come at a cost, the farther Kurama is from Naruto, the lesser the amount of Kurama's power he can use.

"What the hell Kurama? Where are you going?!" Naruto ran faster to catch up with Kurama who was already going inside the airship.

When Naruto finally caught up to him, Kurama was sitting at the entrance of the airship, looking dejected.

" **Kit... she's not here anymore.** " Naruto looked at Kurama and saw that there were tears in his eyes.

"Well duh, they're probably already at the auditorium for the orientation. On that note, time is it?" Grabbing his scroll from his pocket, he turned it on and cursed, "Crap! We're already late! Kurama, let's go!"

However, the fox was already gone, clearly enthusiastic for some hugging from a certain blonde. "Perverted old fox. Ugh. Why do I have to be surrounded by perverts?" Sighing, Naruto looked up at the sky and started to make his way towards the auditorium, wherever that is.

* * *

"Stupid... Perverted... Dumb... Fox..." Naruto continued to grumble as he crossed the plaza which, strangely, had a black crater with smoke coming out. "Something must've exploded." Taking a sniff of the air, he added, "Smells like dust too. Who'd be stupid enough to use dust way out here though?"

Somewhere, Ruby sneezed unto Jaune covering him with snot. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Gross Ruby!" Jaune immediately tried wiping off the snot.

Ruby ignored him and said absently, "Huh. Someone must've talked about me."

Disregarding it as unimportant, Naruto continued his trek towards the auditorium, making sure that he wouldn't get lost. "Damn. Beacon's staff must be stupid or something, I mean why didn't they tell us _where_ the auditorium is."

" **Or maybe they did and you just didn't listen."** Kurama suddenly spoke up beside him surprising Naruto so much that he tripped and fell.

Rubbing his nose to ease the pain, Naruto shouted to the cheeky fox, "What the Hell! Kurama! I thought you were already there! Why are you still here?" Naruto got up and started walking towards the building right in front of the plaza.

Running after him, Kurama leaped and lied down on Naruto's head, starting to doze off. " **I don't know where's the auditorium. Because really, why else would I still be here with you when I could be there cuddling with some soft mounds?** "

"Point taken." Naruto said dryly as he neared a huge door. Feeling that Kurama had fallen asleep, Naruto quickly returned him into the seal.

Foregoing knocking, Naruto, instead, kicked open the big-ass wooden oak door that probably lead to the auditorium and immediately shouted, "UZUMAKI NARUTO IS HERE! Go ahead and bow down to the greatness that is me!"

His entrance, however, was met with cold stares and unforgiving looks along with some incredulous looks.

Seeing the reactions of the masses, Naruto slumped down and immediately pouted, "Everyone's a critic."

"Hey Whiskers! Come here! I saved you a spot!"

Immediately brightening up at that sweet voice, Naruto started to make his way towards Yang who was chatting with Ruby, although the latter was apparently telling a story to Yang filled with hand gestures and motions.

"No, I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Ruby said exasperated.

Yang merely grinned, "Are you being sarcastic?" Turning towards Naruto, she called, "Hey Whiskers, listen to this. Ruby exploded in front of the school!"

"Ahh... So that's why there was a hole back there." Naruto realized.

"Wait. What?! You weren't joking, Ruby?" Eyes widening in surprise, Yang immediately asked Ruby.

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed, and then I **exploded** , and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby answered, arms flailing around to prove her point.

Feeling someone staring at them, Naruto glanced behind Ruby and saw a white girl with white hair and white jacket over a white combat skirt topped off with white heels who was glaring at Ruby.

" **You!** " She shouted as she walked up to Ruby scaring her shitless and making her jump towards Yang, making her catch her while raising an eyebrow. "Oh, God, it's happening again!" She mumbled.

The white girl then pointed a finger towards Ruby, "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Ruby went down from her place in her sister's arms and raised her arms towards the girl trying to placate her. "It was an accident!" A pamphlet was shoved into her hands confusing Ruby. "Huh? What's this?"

The girl just started to speak with each word going faster and faster and its pitch going higher higher, "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

Naruto, feeling sorry for Ruby, "Hey... Um. Miss. I'm sure my friend is completely sorry for what she's done."

The girl merely ignored him and asked Ruby as she rounded up to her, "You really wanna make it up to me?"

Ruby, unsure of her answer, replied, "Yeah?"

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." Her tone was snappish and cold, taking Yang aback.

"Look... Uhm. It seems to me you both just got off on the wrong foot. Why not start over and try to be friends, okay?" Yang tried making peace for the two girls.

"Great idea sis!"

Putting away the pamphlet, Ruby cleared her throat and gave the girl a big smile, "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

Weiss then said with excitement in her tone, "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like this tall handsome blond here!" Pointing towards Naruto who merely raised an eyebrow at being mentioned in the exchange.

Ruby, gaining hope that she'd somehow managed to get through Weiss' cold exterior, gave her a wide smile, "Wow, really?!"

Weiss' earlier glare returned and with every drip of coldness in her voice, she said, "No."

Their attention however was stolen by the sound of someone clearing their throat on the microphone. Looking towards the stage, they saw Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, together with some teachers like Ms. Goodwitch from earlier.

Professor Ozpin leaned his head close to the microphone and spoke, " I'll..." He fixed his glasses then continued, "Keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." At this, students started whispering but Professor Ozpin paid them no heed and merely continued. " You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Glynda, seeing that Ozpin had finished, walked up to the microphone to inform them that they would have to gather at the ballroom for the night and that they would have their initiation the following day.

"He seemed kind of," Yang paused, eyebrows scrunched up as she chose the correct word, "...off"

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby affirmed. Ruby having met the man personally before knew that there was something wrong. He seemed like such a nice and welcoming man when they met that night. However, today-

Her train of thought was disrupted when Yang suddenly picked her up, "Come on Rubes, we've gotta save ourselves a nice spot." She said excitedly.

As they walked away, Naruto was deep in thought. He knew the professor was troubled by something but what it was, he didn't know. And what he didn't know, he didn't like. After all, while he was away with Jiraiya he was taught the value of information. How it could be the difference of life and death.

When he first arrived in this world, just outside a town, with a severe lack of information, he immediately tried finding the library and reading some books. And by that, he meant he'd force his clones to read it while he checked his powers. However as soon as one of his clones opened a book, the clone immediately dispelled letting the original know that while their spoken tongue might be the same, the written scripts were very different. Once he found that out, he stopped his training and tried learning the written scripts of Remnant but there was a huge problem: he didn't have anyone that could help him and Kurama was still asleep after their dimensional jump.

After days spent thinking of ways to learn the writings, he finally thought up of a solution, albeit a very stupid one. He was going to go to pre-school. Under a **Henge** of course! While yes, it did seem very stupid, it would help him in the long run. He could act as though he was an orphan that came from outside the village whose parents were killed by Grimm. This way, he could get himself **REAL** , **TRUTHFUL** and, most importantly, **LEGAL** documents of himself. This way, he wouldn't have to create fake documents that could be more trouble than it was worth.

Of course, he would only send a Shadow Clone under a **Henge** to school so that he could still keep himself sharp and ready for battle. He would just leave a mark on where his duplicate was staying in the town and he would just use **Hiraishin** in the morning and create the Shadow Clone that would go to school. This way, he could travel the world of Remnant while learning how to read and how this world works. And his plan worked perfectly.

In his travels, he met lots of different people and lots of different Grimm. The people he met never found out that he couldn't read, because, really, imagine how they would react when they learned that he couldn't do something children could. He wanted to keep his reputation, thank you very much. And the Grimm... Well, none of them escaped him alive.

Grimm, the creatures of darkness, actually surprised him a lot when he first encountered them. He chuckled when he remembered how his first meeting with Grimm went.

\- _Flashback_

He had already left the town where his clone would be staying at and he was already bored. He couldn't read books except the ones he had on him because he couldn't read this world's language. He couldn't even train because he wasn't 100% yet. He wasn't foolish enough to train while recuperating unlike when he was younger. Besides, Kurama was still asleep. 'This lazy furball.' Naruto cursed.

Feeling a certain urge come up to him, he swiftly went towards a big bush, opened his zipper and relieved himself. Tilting his head back, Naruto groaned in pleasure of the feeling of urinating. And because of this, he never noticed the red eyes staring at him from behind the bush he was peeing on.

Feeling a shift in the air, Naruto quickly stopped peeing, fixed his pants and leapt back. Standing there where he originally stood was a hideous creature. It's color was black with the shape of a wolf and red eyes. There were bone-like spikes protruding from its arms, back, and knees. Its hands and feet were also tipped with long, sharp, white claws. And it strangely smelled like... urine?

Understanding why the creature attacked him, Naruto quickly tried remedying the situation, "Hey, Umm... I'm sorry I peed on you. Wanna be friends?" Keyword: _tried_. The creature shot out towards him with its claws sharp and ready to tear flesh, Naruto simply side-stepped the lunge and tried once more.

"It was completely unintentional. I promise! I didn't know you were there. I wouldn't have peed there if I did. Friends now?" Again, keyword: _tried_. Giving it a grin as it turned its body towards him, Naruto was a bit peeved that this creature didn't want to be friends. The creature simply lunged again this time with mouth wide open intent on biting down the human.

As it neared him, Naruto couldn't help but react at the odor coming out from its mouth. "Jeez, do you even know what a mouthwash is?" He commented before giving its lower jaw an uppercut, closing its mouth. Naruto, with extreme precision because he didn't want to touch his pee, held its limbs and pulled, tearing the creature apart.

Hearing a growl from behind him, Naruto's arm suddenly shot out and punched another one of the creature that he just killed. Naruto started feeling his tiredness. He still hadn't recovered from the travel because he was still injured and he had walked quite the distance and, now, he was fighting the strange creatures. As if sensing his fatigue, the creature suddenly leapt towards him arms raised to pierce him. Naruto simply front flipped over it and landed on its back, snapping its jaw shut by putting an arm around it. With that, Naruto quickly unspooled some ninja wire and started tying up the creature. He closed the beast's mouth and tied it in a way so it couldn't open its jaws and it could act as reins.

"Since you made me tired, you're gonna have to carry me you mangy mutt!" Latching on the ends of the wire, He sat on its back as though it was a horse. Seeing that it wasn't doing what he wanted, he spanked its ass and pulled its tail making the strange wolf jerk. "Hey... What are you anyways?" Naruto thought out loud.

"What the fuck! You defeated them that easily without weapons but you don't even know what they are?!"

\- _End Flashback_

Naruto chuckled at the memory of how he met his supposed bestfriend in this world. His travelling companion throughout the years of his journey. His name was-

"HEY WHISKERS!"

Naruto did something that he would never admit in a million years. He gave out a feminine scream.

"Did you just..." Yang trailed off, staring at Naruto with shock.

Naruto huffed and glared at her. "Not one word." Yang slowly nodded while holding back her laughter, trying to wrap her mind around how Naruto looked when surprised. The way he lightly jumped in shock and landing without a sound to how his whiskers stood up akin to a cat, she took it all in.

"So, why did you call me?" Naruto changed the subject. He looked around and added, "And where did everyone go?"

"They're already getting ready for bed duh. It's been hours since Prof. Ozpin finished his speech." Yang told him. Seeing his eyes widen, she added, "Don't tell me you didn't notice Whiskers? What? You've been _Yanging_ here for the last few hours?"

Seeing Yang's incredulous look, he sheepishly smiled and said, "Yeah...?" Silence followed his words.

"Anyways, why're you here Yang?" He said while walking towards where he sensed the others were staying.

Yang caught up to him and replied, "Ruby and I noticed you weren't there at the ballroom so we came to look for you. I'll go on ahead then. A girl's still gotta get ready for bed y'know." With that, Yang picked up her speed and left Naruto lagging behind.

'Damn. Got left alone again.' He sighed. 'Though I do love the view.' He thought as he stared at the swaying derrière in front of him. Shaking his head, he stretched his arms upwards to the sky, looked towards the sky and smiled.

'This is gonna be an adventure of a lifetime.'

xxx End Chapter xxx

 **So... How'd you like it? Remember to Read and Review! Thank you!**


	2. Remember the Past

**Thank you very much for the warm welcome. I truly didn't expect to have such an incredible, well for me, reception. I was having doubts in my writing skills so thank you very much!**

 **\- Break -**

 **So about the pairing, it's still undecided. I just wanted to say it now. There is no pairing yet. Trust me. Remember each word that I type is intended. There's a certain word in this chapter that if you can spot it, well kudos to you! I won't give anymore clues. It would be a spoiler. And remember! Naruto has been in Remnant for 12 years.**

 **\- Break -**

 **-** **To kurama587: Regarding Kurama as OoC, there's a reason for the fox's perverseness. It's an idea of mine you see. It would spoil the story if I tell you why he's OoC.**

 **\- Break -**

 **I** **forgot to put a disclaimer last time, so here it is! Hehe**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and RWBY. They belong to their respective owners.**

"Wow." - Speech

'Hot damn.' - Thoughts

xxx The Human Faunus xxx

Ozpin sighed as he neared the microphone. Every year, it was always the same. He'd speak a speech that would hurt the pride of the youngsters. A speech that would challenge them to be even greater. But this year, it was different. His thoughts were not focused on what he was going to say. And so, while his mind wandered, his mouth spoke. Having told the same speech year-after-year, it had already become a routine. He didn't even have to think of what he was going to say and the words would just flow out of his mouth.

Today was supposed to be a relatively easy day. A day to relax before initiation, a day without worries. But because of his hasty acceptance of Ruby attending Beacon (not that he regretted it of course) he had a dilemma. There was one odd out. Which means that one student would not have a partner and a team. Because of this, he had two choices: Create the very first five-man team in Beacon or have a one-man team. Either options weren't good by his standards. Not at all.

Having a five-man team would completely skew terms unto their favor especially when those events that requires a team happen, like the Vytal Festival for example. And the Vytal Festival would happen in Vale this year too! It would be too much of a mess to deal with. The fallout of having a five-man team would also be rough to deal with.

On the other hand... Having a one-man team was better if they had a student that could do it. Well, there is one particular student that Ozpin _thinks_ that could handle it and he's not thinking about the supposed _untouchable_ Phyrra Nikos. He was thinking about a certain applicant for Beacon Academy that hailed from Mistral, at least that was what his transcripts said and Ozpin was sure it was legal and true unlike the transcripts of a certain Arc. Wait... What if... Well, He _could_ remove the Arc from Beacon, but that wouldn't be good. That boy had potential. Potential that Ozpin was going to make sure to bring out.

Digressing from his current thoughts, Ozpin went back to the matter at hand. The boy, Naruto Uzumaki or Uzumaki Naruto as he introduced himself, was a strange one. From his files, it said that he was an orphan. A child that came from the wilderness, no less! That could explain for the lack of information on the pedigree of the young man but there was one thing strange about him. His aura levels, whenever tested, fluctuated. Sometimes it would be greater than average and other times it would be completely abysmal.

Yet there was one thing that made Ozpin sure that Naruto was not normal aside from the fluctuating aura level, and it was his ability to change race. Well, it still wasn't confirmed whether or not he did have that ability. It was all mere speculation on his part.

In his files it was stated that Naruto was a faunus. A blonde-haired faunus teen with three pairs of whisker marks, a stunning golden blond tail and a pair of fox ears hidden under his hair. All in all, it was a pretty normal, albeit admittedly handsome, fox faunus. However, there were several photos of a blond man that had _exactly_ the same features of the young faunus. The only difference between the two was the fox features on the faunus. Take the tail, ears, and reduce the whisker marks and you would have identical twins.

That would, normally, just make Ozpin think that it was a coincidence but there was one thing in those photos that made him believe that the two were one and the same. The photos of the human also had a golden fox with black markings near the man. As if they were connected together to each other. There was only one photo wherein that man did not have the fox, but in that photo, the man's features were distressed, worried. It was also the earliest picture of the man that he could find. These findings put him in edge. Anything unknown is something that should be known and that was why he invited the blond to Beacon. To keep an eye on him.

To top it all off! His semblance was, simply put, _unique_. Yes, All Semblances were unique, but his Semblance was different. Yes, there were other cloning Semblances but his Semblance just put all others to shame. Most clone-based Semblances only had clones that lasted for a short time; either for escapes, follow-up damage, illusions, and the like. His Semblance, however, could create living, sentient clones of the blond that could act and be like a real person and it lasted for a long time. It was because of this Semblance of his that Ozpin even considered the option of creating a one-man team.

Ozpin sighed as he walked past the teachers and started his walk towards his office. All of this was a pain to deal with, but he didn't have to worry... much. He still had time to organize his thoughts, after all, if he couldn't make a decision, he could just let the pieces fall wherever they may. For better or worse.

* * *

The night was still young, crickets chirping as they do whatever they pleased, and of course, rambunctious laughter filled the air as the future students of the highly prestigious combat school Beacon Academy talked and started making friends with each other in the dimly lit hall. They were all smiles and laughs as though they were in one big slumber party. This was stated out loud by a beautiful femme fatale who was only clad in an orange tank top that had a fire emblem at the center and black shorts.

"It's like a big slumber party!" She commented enthusiastically as she plopped down next to her sister who was busy writing down on a parchment of paper.

Ruby, still immersed in writing down her first day at Beacon, didn't look at her as she replied, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

Disregarding the thought of how her dad would react in light of this event, Yang stood up and looked across the room with her gaze stopping on some of the shirtless muscular men before moving on in search of her target.

Not hearing Yang reply to her, Ruby glanced towards Yang and saw her seemingly looking for something... or someone and she knew just who.

"Looking for someone Sis?" She teased.

Hearing the teasing tone and _Weiss_ enough not to take the bait- that was good pun, she was sure of it- she replied, "Uh-huh. Sooo... What's that you're writing?"

Ruby looked at her and said, "A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Hearing what her sister said, Yang giggled and immediately took a teasing tone, "Awwh." She cooed. "That's so _cute_."

She was met with a pillow to the face knocking her back unto the ground(?) It couldn't be the ground. It was rock hard and the floor was carpeted, meaning it should be soft. Feeling hands holding her up, she quickly stood properly and turned to greet the one that caught her when she fell. And she fell again. Hard. Hard enough that people heard her fall and looked towards her direction. Immediately, more girls and some boys also had the same reaction as Yang. They, too, fell. Then again, who wouldn't?

Standing there where she once stood was someone, because of the lack for the better term, who was simply _perfect_. Wet blond hair that were somehow shining in the night and bright, warm cerulean eyes. Her lilac eyes spotted a trail of water and followed it as it dripped from his hair to his cute and inviting whisker marks to his chin. From there it went through the valley of his pecs and to his chiseled abdomen and right down going inside the burnt orange shorts that the blond was wearing. Yang immediately looked away though when she felt the person staring at her.

"Hey Yang." The blond called out. "Hey Naruto." Yang waved back and replied, internally glad that he didn't call her out for her ogling. It just wouldn't do for her to be caught blatantly staring at the same guy _twice_.

"Enjoyed the view?" He smirked, making Yang red with embarrassment at being called out. "Oh please. There are plenty more people that enjoyed it more than me." Gesturing to the females that fainted with blood loss as they too, just like Yang, followed a drop of water that trailed down his body.

"Anyways, Ruby's writing a letter to her friends back home. Isn't it _adorkable_?" Yang gestured to Ruby, desperate to change the subject.

This made Ruby react loudly, surprising Yang and Naruto, "Well, I'm sorry that I couldn't take my friends with me to school!" She then added softly, "It feels weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's... uhh... nice! There you go! Plus one! A 100% increase! That's a big increase if I do say so myself." Yang said in an attempt to cheer up her downcast sister.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero, I guess..." Ruby dejected turned her back from Yang and Naruto.

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang shot back to Ruby, only to be met with a pillow thrown to her face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me Rubes, you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet! Like Naruto here! He's also your friend!" At this, Naruto perked up, whispered something to Yang and spoke.

"Yup! Aren't we friends Ruby?" Flashing her a grin, Naruto went up to her and lifted her lithe body up making Ruby shout. "What the- What are you doing Naruto?!"

"I'm just going to help you meet other people Ruby! Yang gave me all her support!" Naruto the held her by the arm and poised himself to throw Ruby unto any unsuspecting future _friend_ of Ruby. "What?! Yang! You allowed him to do _this_?" Said Ruby, gesturing to Naruto. "Betrayer! I thought I was your sister Yang!"

Yang merely smiled at her accusations, "This is for the best Ruby."

It was then that all of their attention was taken from each other and unto the new source of light in the room. The flickering of the candle flames were distracting. It was wild and its shadows even greater. Then their gazes fell from the candlelight to the one who lit it. The raven-haired woman was a piece of art for sure. Luscious black locks that framed her angular face matched with a simple yet graceful black bow. Amber eyes that were accentuated by the fact that her eyes were tilted upwards at the edge. Clad in a simple black yukata, reading a book she definitely looked at peace. It would be a shame for that image of tranquility broken, Yang noted.

Ruby, having forgotten her current predicament, whispered, "That girl..." She trailed off surprising Yang and Naruto. The latter then gently let her down as she spoke.

"You know her?" They both asked.

At this Ruby sighed, "Not really. She saw what happened today and she defended(?) me from Weiss but she left before I could say anything."

"Well then!" Yang declared, dragging Ruby towards the female with glossy dark hair. "This is your chance! Prepare for the number of your friends to increase by 50%! From 2 to 3!"

"Well you sure improved your math Sis." Ruby idly noted, letting herself be dragged by her monster of a sister.

Yang, not feeling slighted, carried on and let Ruby go as they neared Blake, who merely gave them a single glance and continued reading, with Naruto trailing right behind them.

"Helloooooo! I believe you and my sister know each other? She needs friends, you see." Yang sang out, clearly chipper.

"Don't say it like that Yang! She might think that Ruby is desperate for friends!" Naruto admonished, holding back a laugh.

"She isn't?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side innocently making Ruby even more embarrassed.

Her embarrassment doubled when she heard what Blake had to say to their arrival. "Aren't you... that girl that exploded?"

Ruby red (Eh? eh? That was a good one!) with shame, Ruby sputtered out, "Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..." She shook her head and decided against it. "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay." Blake merely gave her a nod and focused back to where she had last read.

Seeing her sister failing to befriend the weird quiet girl, Yang whispered loudly, "What are you doing?!"

"I don't know - _Help_ please." Ruby whispered back. Naruto, hearing the exchange, sweatdropped and commented, "You know, the use of whispering is so that other people can't hear what you're saying."

"Oh shut up, smart ass!" Yang shot back. Turning back to Blake, she immediately let out a friendly greeting with a smile, "So... What's your name?"

Blake, once again, halted her reading and quickly replied, "Blake." And went back to her reading.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! And that blond guy is Naruto! I like your bow!" Yang introduced herself and Naruto, not caring for the irritated look that Blake sent her way.

"Thanks!" The human-masquerading faunus replied, clearly not grateful and clearly agitated.

"It goes great..." Yang trailed off, looking for something that she could say. "Pajamas!" Naruto supplied.

"Right." Blake replied slowly, clearly not believing what Yang said. This made the only 15 year old in the room to laugh at her sister's inability to befriend the girl, completely forgetting that she, too, was not able to befriend her.

This just made Yang panic even more and Naruto, who was watching from the sidelines, to laugh at Yang's situation.

Yang racked her head for a topic to show up. Any topic really, as long as it could start a conversation with the introverted teen. She wasn't used to speaking to people that were so... so closed off. Someone unwilling to open up to others. Maybe it was because of this inexperience that caused her to say what she said next or maybe it was just her idiocy, but when her mouth opened up and her vocal chords made a sound, she knew that she said something stupid.

"Nice night, don't you think?" Mentally face-palming at what she just said, Yang tried to hide her embarrassment by smiling and a little laugh.

Having enough of their disturbance to her precious reading time, Blake replied strongly, "Yes! It's completely lovely! As lovely as this book!" Seeing their lack of movement, she continued. Her tone gaining a certain edge. "That I will continue to read... As soon as you leave."

Taking the hint, Yang looked towards her sister and said bluntly, "Yep! She's a lost cause." She just didn't know how to deal with these kind of people. So, she gave up. Her sister, on the other hand, didn't give up yet.

Her willingness to make friends even with those who didn't want to be friends was a trait that Yang was secretly envious of. But she was also proud of her younger sister of how she is right now, because she was the one who raised Ruby to be the girl she was right now. Ruby's mother figure in life because her dad and uncle were hopeless whenever problems rose up that concerned the feminine side of life. They ran around like headless chickens when Yang had her very first period and she didn't have a clue on what to do at that time. All she knew was that her _certain_ part was hurting and that blood was coming out. That turned out to be a _very_ _bloody_ day (Though, now that she's looking back at it, it was pretty funny).

Since she had to figure out feminine hygiene, necessities and the like by herself, she swore to herself that she would help her younger sister so that she wouldn't grow up clueless about _certain_ things. So, in order to do what she swore, Yang explored and tried to learn _everything_ there was to know about the female body. Their needs, their required daily hygiene, and all those stuff.

She was distracted by her musing when her adorable sister tried once more. "What's it about?" She softly asked, trying to peek at the cover of the book.

Blake, shocked by the unrelenting girl, merely let out a sound of surprise. She had thought that they would have given up by now, especially with how she said her words when she last spoke.

"Your book. What's it about?" The short girl clarified.

"Well..." Blake paused a bit, confused on how to properly explain the plot to the young gal. "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Real lovely." Yang commented, tone dripping with sarcasm, but her words went unheard.

Ruby gained a faraway gaze on her eyes as though she was remembering a memory of old. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters..." She said, softly. Her voice the picked up and became motivated and filled with resolve, "They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Naruto, who was content on watching the exchange, immediately became wistful to what Ruby said. He smiled on Ruby's innocence. Ruby was such an innocent girl in a cruel world. It just wasn't right. " **That's why you want to bring peace, remember? To see this innocence preserved. This is what you are fighting for Naruto. Never lose that.** " Kurama's voice was soft having just woke up. Naruto was instantly reminded that even though a lot has happened in his years here in Remnant, Kurama was already there with him from the beginning before they came here.

'Thanks Kurama. That was good to hear.' Naruto thanked the chakra entity in his gut. Kurama, even though they had a rocky start, was definitely his best friend in this world and in the Elemental Nations. " **Bah! It's nothing! I just wanted to remind you and it was the perfect time to do so.** " Naruto could imagine the fox in his head swiping away the thanks with a claw. " **I'll go back to sleep**." Mentally saying okay, Naruto focused back to the scene at hand.

Blake, on the other hand, laughed at the girl's claim. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" She was a bit curious as to the reasoning of the scythe-user. Her voice was filled with resolve, a resolve to see it through the end and not once backing away. 'Completely the opposite of me.' She thought with a grimace.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby replied back, her resolve and passion growing stronger with each word that left her lips.

Blake smiled softly, "That's... very ambitious for a child." Her smile turned into a frown, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." She spoke. Images of her experiences in the White Fang flashed in her mind.

Ruby wasn't deterred, instead her words became stronger, "Well, that's why we're here! To make it better!"

Yang, having watched the conversation, became filled with pride. "Oh, I'm so proud of you sis! That was so good!" She went in and pulled Ruby into a hug, smothering her with her chest.

Eyes twitching with her sister's actions, Ruby kneed Yang and their hugging immediately turned into a brawl.

Blake's eyes watched the scene, a serene smile at her face. "Well, Ruby, Yang, and you too Naruto, it's a pleasure to ha-" She was cut off when the Schnee heiress stormed in and pushed Naruto aside, who merely settled himself down on a meditative stance after being pushed, as she went up to the rumbling sisters.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" She yelled out in frustration and not a little amount of rage.

"Oh, not you again!" Yang grimaced, clearly uncomfortable in seeing the princess again so soon. "Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby shushed Yang, surprising Weiss at having found herself a temporary ally. Still, Weiss had not forgotten Ruby's transgression against her and quickly called her out on it. " _Oh_ , **now** you're on my side?!" She said, in not a small amount of volume.

"I was always on your side Weiss!" Ruby defended herself, putting her hands in front of her as a sign of surrender.

Yang rounded up to Weiss. "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" She yelled out in righteous fury.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss reasoned with a shout.

Blake, having enough of their childish banter, kept her book and rolled her eyes when they still kept on arguing. She reached for her candle and blew. As soon as the wind turned the fire into smoke, the room went black.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Mistral**

"Why did that idiot go to Beacon again?" A hooded man muttered as he went past a noodle bar, having been reminded of the blond dumbass by the shop he just went past. "Oh right, [To be a proper Huntsman!] he had reasoned."

"Fucking dumb idiot leaving me behind. I'll make sure to grill his ass when we meet again." He muttered to himself, scaring the people around him who had heard his remarks.

He was stopped in his tracks when he encountered a beautiful woman on the middle of the street who looked pretty lonely, all thoughts of doing harm to a certain person vanished at the sight of such beauty.

"Hey there. What's your name beautiful?" He greeted.

"Hey to you too." The female smirked. "My name is..."

* * *

 **Midnight, Ballroom, Beacon** **Academy**

A pair of cerulean blue eyes snapped open. Looking around with his perfect eyesight that could see in the night just as well as he could see during the day, the man noticed that everyone else were still asleep. Glad at the situation, he stood up and made his way towards the window which was right beside where a certain cat faunus slept. He made sure that Blake was still under Morpheus' domain, and slowly opened the window. He then leapt out of the window with all his hard-earned ninja skills and closed the windows. No use of leaving it open to that dangers of the night.

He quickly navigated himself to the location of his objective whilst making sure that he would not get caught. It would be too troublesome to make an excuse as to why he was snooping around. He silently entered the building and there in all it's glory was the kitchen. He reached his hand out below the sink of one of the counters and pressed it up. His objective done, he went out and proceeded to various other important locations in the school. He pressed his hand on all of the locations that he visited which included the Female Shower.

Now, he only had one more place to go and that was Ozpin's office. Knowing that it _might_ be too dangerous if he were to visit it right now, he pushed that objective aside and focused on his other task of the night. He went towards the window where he had leapt out and ducked under the ledge. It was midnight so no one should still be awake and he could undergo the process of releasing Kurama unseen. He gave Kurama a mental shake to wake him up from his sleep. ' **Huh? Ah. It's time Kit? Okay! Let's get to it**.'

Minutes later, the being that came out from under the ledge was not a fox faunus. It was a human, and there sitting on top of his head was a golden fox whose tails were hidden behind the blonde's head. It was unmoving and if one didn't know better, they would have thought that the fox was dead. This was proven to be false when the fox's head tilted and its mouth opened. " **Thank you Kit. It's definitely better to be out here instead of being stuck there inside all the time. Even though you do get...** " It's tone dropped at the end.

"Maah, it's fine Kurama. The effects are nothing you should worry about." Naruto waved off his partner's concern and added in his thoughts, 'Use our mind link to talk Kurama, someone might overhear us and they might try to do something to a special golden fox that could talk. They might take you away.' Again, he inwardly added.

' **Alright. Alright. I'll follow your request for your sake Naruto. I know you can't do anything without me Kit. You don't want to lose me.** ' Kurama realized his mistake as soon as the thought was already passed to the blond. Said blond merely closed his eyes and replied, not bothering to use the mind link. " _I know_ Kurama, _I_ _know_."

' **For what it's worth, I'm sorry.** '

'It's fine. You didn't mean it. You're just tactless right now.' He gave the biju a glance, eyes softening at the sight of the fox. If only he wasn't so stupid back then. If only he didn't become arrogant with the power he had. If only... Kurama would never have gone through that.

When he got to this world, he had compared their power to his power, their skills to his skills and after he saw that he was completely stronger than the strongest being here, he grew complacent. He became arrogant. Now, he could only regret that he was too late. Too late when it was needed the most. What's the use of instant teleportation if you can't even be in time to protect your friends?

' **Hey Naruto... I'll go to sleep again and hopefully when I wake up...** ' Kurama let his thoughts hang. Naruto merely gave a small smile to the resting fox and started petting him. Eliciting a purr from the fox was easy after years of practice of petting him over and over and over again. Rubbing the fox's nose, he spoke, "Goodnight Kurama."

Naruto then went inside the ballroom through the window carefully as to not wake the fox on top of his head. It was easy after so many years of entering through windows it was almost like a second nature to him. After closing the window, he slowly sneaked towards a portion of the floor that was unoccupied and placed Kurama down. Lying beside Kurama, he closed his eyes trying to sleep. He tossed and turned, but with his thoughts in such a disarray, it proved to be impossible. Giving up on sleep, he sat up and readied himself for meditation.

Back when he was younger, he would never have thought that he would _ever_ like meditation. Now, it was something that could take him away from the worries of the world. It was proving to be Naruto's safe haven. A method of releasing pent-up stress and worries. Now, with his tumultuous thoughts, it would be good to meditate since he couldn't sleep.

He closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. _Breathe in_. _Breathe out_. And slowly, he felt himself relax. He slowly fell under a meditative trance. Forgetting everything. _Peace_.

An image flashed through his head disrupting his trance. A memory. An image of a memory that he would rather forget. An image of his failure.

There lying upon the dimly lit area was his partner, his friend, Kurama. Bloodied and bruised. From the nine tails that were supposed to flow from his back, only one remained. Blood flowing from the stumps of where his other eight tails were supposed to be connected. The fox's eyes were full of pain, making the weight of his failure even heavier. It was all his fault.

His blue orbs wide in surprise, in _horror_. He immediately looked at his sleeping partner. Realizing that it was just a flashback, he shook his head in an attempt to forget the image but it was futile. The horrible image remained in the forefront of his mind. He had to do something to take his mind off things. He couldn't use meditation as his escape because the image would just come back to haunt him once more.

Anything he could do was better than nothing and he knew exactly what would do it. Taking a page from Konoha's Green Beasts, he started doing handstand push-up with one finger. "One, Two, Three..." He would continue his workout and after finishing up with one exercise, he'd do another until such a time that the image would disappear.

 **Sometime later...**

The blonde dropped his head. After having done all exercises that he knew of, it was still there. Whenever he closed his eyes, the image would appear. The blond sighed. It was going to be a long night.

xxx End Chapter xxx

 **Again, Read and Review! :) Thank you. For any clarifications, I'll try my best to answer without spoiling anything.**


End file.
